Spukhaus
Spukhaus ist die siebzehnte Episode der ersten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam stolpert über eine Website, auf der vom "Hell House" berichtet wird, einem verlassenen Farmhaus, in dem seit der Großen Depression der Geist eines Mannes spukt, der aus Verzweiflung seine sechs Töchter und sich selbst erhängt haben soll. An Ort und Stelle finden sie zwar heraus, dass die Geschichte ein Schwindel zweier Teenager ist - aber dadurch, dass die zahllosen Website-Besucher an die Story glauben, wird der verzweifelte Dämon tatsächlich in die Wirklichkeit gerufen ... Handlung Dean und Sam sind auf der Interstate 35 unterwegs. Während Sam schläft, steckt Dean ihm einen Löffel in den Mund und macht ein Foto thumb|left|286pxdavon. Dann dreht er das Radio lauter. Sam erschrickt und wacht auf. Anscheinend haben sich die beiden früher immer gegenseitig solche Streiche gespielt und Sam ist genervt davon, dass Dean wieder damit anfängt, sagt aber, dass er später daran denken soll, wer damit angefangen hat. Sie unterhalten sich über ihren neuen Fall und darüber, dass die Polizei keine Leiche in dem Haus gefunden hat und die ganze Sache nur für einen üblen Streich hält. Auch Dean zweifelt daran und fragt Sam, wie er überhaupt auf die Sache gestoßen ist und Sam erzählt ihm von hellhoundslair.com, einer Webseite, die sich mit Spukhäusern beschäftigt. Dean amüsiert es sehr, dass sein Bruder auf solchen Websites nach neuen Fällen sucht, dennoch gehen sie der Sache nach. Als Erstes befragen sie die drei Teenager, welche das erhängte Mädchen gefunden hatten, und bekommen von jedem der drei eine unterschiedliche Beschreibung, wie das Mädchen ausgesehen hat, was Dean nur noch mehr an der Sache zweifeln lässt. Dann fahren sie zu dem Plattenladen in dem Craig, der Junge, der die drei anderen zu dem Haus geführt hatte, arbeitet. Craig erzählt ihnen die Legende von Mordechai Murdoch, der seine Töchter während der Großen Depression umgebracht hatte, damit sie nicht verhungern, und sich dann selbst erhängt hat. Er selbst hat die Geschichte von seiner Cousine gehört und versichert den beiden, dass das tote Mädchen echt war. thumb|left|280pxDie Brüder fahren zum besagten Geisterhaus und finden dort verschiedene Symbole, die nicht wirklich Sinn ergeben. Besonders eines lenkt Deans Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, aber er weiß nicht, was es bedeutet oder woher er es kennt. Als sie weiter das Haus durchsuchen treffen sie plötzlich auf zwei "Paranormal Investigators" - Ed und Harry - welche die Website hellhoundslair.com betreiben und neues Material für diese suchen. Als Sam und Dean nichts weiter finden, verlassen sie das Haus. Sam recherchiert in der Bücherei, was es mit Mordechai auf sich hat, findet aber nichts über ihn. Stattdessen bekommt er heraus, dass ein Mann namens Martin Murdoch vor 70 Jahren in dem Haus gewohnt hat, jedoch zwei Söhne hatte, die beide nicht ermordet wurden. Und da kein Mädchen in der Gegend vermisst wird, glaubt Dean, dass es keinen Mord gab. Als Dean ins Auto steigt und den Zündschlüssel umdreht, gehen plötzlich das Radio und die Scheibenwischer an und Dean erschrickt. Das war Sams Revanche für Deans Streich, was Dean nur damit beantwortet, dass das ein schwacher Versuch war. In dieser Nacht gehen wieder drei Teenager zu dem Haus – zwei Mädchen und ein Junge. Als Mutprobe betritt eines der Mädchen das Haus und wird von Mordechais Geist erhängt. Am nächsten Tag hören Sam und Dean von dem Vorfall und sind sich sicher, dass sie etwas übersehen haben mussten. Also begeben sich die thumb|left|278pxbeiden nachts noch mal dort hin. Diesmal wird das Haus allerdings von Polizisten bewacht, was die Sache erschwert. Glücklicherweise haben auch Ed und Harry von den neuen Vorfällen gehört und schleichen ebenfalls um das Haus herum. So kann Dean die Aufmerksamkeit der Polizisten auf die beiden lenken und Sam und Dean können sich ungesehen ins Haus schleichen. Im Haus treffen sie dann tatsächlich auf den Geist von Mordechai und als sie merken, dass ihre Waffen nichts gegen ihn ausrichten können, fliehen sie und laufen draußen an Ed und Harry vorbei, die den Geist filmen. In ihrem Motelzimmer überlegt Dean immer noch, woher er das Symbol, welches er im Haus gesehen hat, kennt, während Sam sich darüber wundert, warum Mordechai plötzlich eine Axt und aufgeschlitzte Handgelenke hat. Das macht für ihn keinen Sinn, da Geister gewöhnlich nicht ihre Gewohnheiten ändern. Auf hellhoundslair.com entdeckt er dann, dass jemand die Geschichte von Mordechai geändert hat, welcher laut dieser Geschichte sich mit einer Axt die Handgelenke aufgeschlitzt hatte. Dean kann sich das auch nicht erklären, ihm fällt aber plötzlich wieder ein, wo er das Symbol gesehen hat und die beiden machen sich auf den Weg. Dean und Sam fahren noch mal zum Plattenladen, um mit Craig zu reden. Dean hatte das Symbol nämlich auf dem Cover einer "Blue Oyster Cult"-Platte in dem Laden gesehen und nun stellen sie Craig zur Rede. Dieser gibt zu, dass er und seine Cousine die ganze Sache nur erfunden hatten, um ein paar Leute einen Streich zu spielen. Sie haben die Symbole, welche sie von Plattencovern und aus Theologiebüchern haben, an die Wände gemalt und sich die Sache von Mordechai ausgedacht und das vermeintliche erste Opfer war in Wirklichkeit Craigs Cousine. Wieder im Motel angekommen, schüttet Dean Juckpulver in Sams Unterwäsche, während dieser duscht. Sam hat inzwischen eine mögliche Erklärung für die Geschehnisse gefunden. Es gab einen Vorfall, bei dem 20 Mönche einen Golem nur dadurch erschaffen haben, indem sie fest an ihn glaubten. Wenn das 20 Mönche schaffen, wäre das für 10000 Webuser kein Problem und eines der Symbole im Haus könnte dazu noch beigetragen haben. Das erklärt auch, warum sich Mordechai verändert, da sich die Geschichte auf der Website ständig ändert. Deans Juckpulver zeigt inzwischen Wirkung und Sam sinnt nach Rache. thumb|left|288pxDean und Sam statten den beiden "Paranormal Investigators" einen Besuch ab, um ihnen eine neue Geschichte über Mordechai für die Website zu geben. Sie erzählen ihnen, dass man Mordechai erschießen und somit töten könnte, um zu erreichen, dass Ed und Harry das auf ihrer Website veröffentlichen und es somit wahr wird. Während Sam und Dean in einem Restaurant darauf warten, dass ihre Geschichte auf der Website erscheint, rächt sich Sam an Dean, indem er Deans Bierflasche mit Leim beschmiert, so dass sie an Deans Hand kleben bleibt. Sam und Dean kehren noch einmal zum Geisterhaus zurück um Mordechai endgültig zu töten. Dort treffen sie auf Ed und Harry, welche wieder auf Geisterjagd sind. Als der Geist auftaucht, versuchen sie, ihn zu erschießen, es funktioniert jedoch nicht. Grund dafür ist, dass der Server der Website zusammengebrochen ist und somit niemand die neue Fassung der Geschichte lesen konnte. Die vier fliehen aus dem Haus und Dean sieht als einzige Lösung, das Haus abzubrennen, was zu funktionieren scheint. Denn ohne Geisterhaus gibt es auch keinen Geist mehr. Dean und Sam statten Ed und Harry noch einen Besuch ab, die gerade dabei sind, nach Hollywood aufzubrechen, da sie einen Anruf von einem Produzenten bekommen haben, der ihre Geschichte verfilmen will. Als die beiden abgefahren sind, gibt Sam zu, dass er sich als Produzent ausgegeben hat und Dean, dass er einen toten Fisch ins Auto der "Paranormal Investigators" gelegt hat. Die beiden lachen und erklären einen momentanen Waffenstillstand für ihre gegenseitigen Streiche. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Harry Spengler *Ed Zeddmore *Mordechai Murdoch *Craig Thursten Vorkommende Wesen *Tulpa Musik *'Fire of Unknown Origin' von Blue Öyster Cult *'Burnin' for You' von Blue Öyster Cult *'Slow Death' von Extreme Music *'Anthem' von Extreme Music *'Point of No Return' von Rox Hobart and The Misery Boys *'Fast Train Down' von The Waco Brothers Zitate ::Nachdem Dean Sam einen Streich gespielt hat. :Dean: Dieses Texas hier, das ist so öde, da muss man kreativ sein. ---- :Dean: Was ist los, hast du Angst, du könntest wieder Enthaarungscreme im Shampoo haben? ---- :Harry: Was wollen sie hier? :Dean: Was wollen sie hier? :Ed: Wir machen hier unseren Job, wir sind Profis. :Dean: Profis wofür? :Ed: Paranormale Phänomene erforschen. ---- :Dean: Und haben sie denn schon einmal einen Geist gesehen? :Ed: Ein mal. Da haben wir ein verdammt altes Haus überprüft und da haben wir gesehen, wie eine Vase direkt vom Tisch fiel. Von allein. Wir haben es aber eigentlich nicht gesehen nur gehört. So eine Erfahrung verändert einen. : ---- :Dean: Ich dachte, Mordechai ist nur hinter den Bräuten her. :Sam: Ist er auch. :Dean: Das erklärt, weshalb er hinter dir her war, aber wieso hinter mir? ---- :Dean: Die Menschen glauben auch an den Weinachtsmann, wieso werde ich dann nicht jedes Jahr an Weihnachten beschenkt? :Sam: Weil du ein böser Mensch bist. : ---- :Sam Winchester: Hey, hey, ist das deine Lösung? Einfach die ganze Bude abzufackeln? :Dean: Naja, dann kann niemand mehr reingehen. Ich meine, Mordechai kann in dem Haus nicht mehr spuken, wenn es kein Haus mehr gibt. Es geht schnell und es ist gemein, aber es funktioniert. :Sam Winchester: Und was, wenn sich die Legende wieder verändert und Mordechai das Haus verlassen darf? :Dean: Naja, dann kommen wir nochmal wieder. :Sam Winchester: Das macht einen irgendwie nachdenklich bei all den Dingen, denen wir hinterhergejagt sind, haben viele vielleicht nur existiert, weil die Leute daran geglaubt haben. ---- :Harry: Ich hab überlegt, dass Mordecai einen echt hohen super Angriffsbonus hat. :Ed: Mann, Ich hab jetzt echt riesen Kohldampf. Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Hell House (Hell House) *'Spanisch:' Casa infernal (Hell House) *'Französisch:' A force de volonté (Die Willenskraft) *'Italienisch:' La Casa Infernale (Hell House) *'Portugiesisch:' Casa do Inferno (Hell House) *'Polnisch:' Piekielny dom (Hell House) *'Tschechisch:' Pekelný dům (Hell House) *'Ungarisch:' Pokoltanya (Hell House) *'Finnisch:' Helvetin talo (Hell House) Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 01